


Solace in Another

by 3RatMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Golden Deer Ferdinand, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Verdant Wind/Azure Moon combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RatMoon/pseuds/3RatMoon
Summary: Ferdinand and Sylvain spend a night together during the War.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Solace in Another

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that mentioned Sylvain and Ferdinand hooking up once, and it's been on my mind ever since.

Ferdinand had entertained the idea of sleeping with Sylvain for years, even back when both of them were in the academy. Sylvain’s reputation wasn’t something Ferdinand wanted to be associated with, but it made him curious all the same. Ferdinand did not act on his curiosity for some time, but he occasionally allowed himself to look at the broad expanse of the other man’s back at the baths, or the power and grace of his movements during training. There was not much opportunity for action at the academy, with both of them in different houses, and the following war meant neither saw the other for some time afterwards. Ferdinand shrugged off the lost opportunity like he shrugged off a number of things during that time. All that mattered was that he stayed whole and hale long enough to end the war and reclaim his territory for his displaced people.

Then, Dimitri mysteriously reappeared, the Blue Lions with him, and they joined forces with Claude and Ferdinand and everyone else trying to defeat the Empire, and things changed once again. Ferdinand’s curiosity returned. He had taken a handful of dalliances over the years, and was more experienced in picking out those who would be willing, understanding, and discreet. Watching Sylvain over the months since their armies merged, Ferdinand had reason to believe the man had those qualities. And, as Blue Lions and Golden Deer (and former Black Eagle) gravitated towards each other in search of the familiar, there came more opportunities for Ferdinand to act.

Still, Ferdinand waited until a few weeks before the assault of Enbarr. Both he and Sylvain had happened to go to the kitchen at the same time to beg for snacks, and had both been denied rather vehemently.

“Come on, lady! You don’t have to push so hard!” Sylvain complained as he was shooed out of the dining hall with a broom like he was a particularly stubborn clot of dirt. The door slammed loudly, and Sylvain laughed his bright laugh and then sighed. 

He turned to Ferdinand. “Hey, you think she was being a bit harsh, right?” he asked.

“Perhaps, though it seems that her reaction was in part to you trying to seduce your way into some cheese to go with the roll you had already stolen.” Ferdinand answered, smiling.

“Eh, I knew I was taking a chance there, but I couldn’t help myself.” Sylvain shrugged and pulled the aforementioned roll from his pocket, taking a bite.

Ferdinand eyed the bread, his stomach grumbling. Rationing had been hitting everyone hard. “If you are willing to share, I could make it worth your while,” Ferdinand said. “I have a bottle of apple brandy from home stowed away in my room.”

Sylvain’s eyes brightened. “Now  _ that _ is a deal I cannot pass up.” He bowed with a flourish, roll still in hand. “Lead the way, Von Aegir!”

They went upstairs together to Ferdinand’s old dorm room, splitting the roll on the way. Once inside, Sylvain sat straddling the desk chair while Ferdinand squeezed halfway under his bed. He pulled item after item out, none of them what he was looking for.

“You sure you don’t want some help?” Sylvain asked, clearly amused by the display.

“No, I’m alright,” Ferdinand grunted. “I’m sure it’s in here somewhere— aha!” At last his hands closed around a familiar shape. Now, he began the process of extricating himself from under the bed, which amounted to some awkward thrashing.

“You look like a worm on a hook!” Sylvain laughed, but he still cheered good-naturedly when Ferdinand finally emerged with his prize, holding it up triumphantly.

Ferdinand’s nice glasses had long since been stolen in the looting after Garreg Mach was abandoned, so they drank from teacups Ferdinand had brought with himself on campaign. Sylvain made a joke about sullying the set with liquor, and Ferdinand laughed. It certainly was something his younger self would have been horrified by, and he still found it somewhat absurd, but it was the kind of absurd he appreciated. It would make a good story, after everything was over.

They drank and played card games. They drank and recalled favorite operas. They drank and discussed the war. Then, they went back to more raucous card games, ending with several rounds of strip poker, which they both did badly at for their drunkenness. Ferdinand felt the fire of competition without being so stung by defeat, and he thought that maybe he should play cards drunk more often. Both he and Sylvain were down to their smalls and stockings, but Ferdinand felt warm. He smiled at Sylvain and Sylvain smiled back.

Sylvain reached for the bottle of brandy and Ferdinand reached out suddenly, gripping Sylvain’s wrist.

“No more,” he said.

“C’mon, I’m not  _ that _ drunk,” Sylvain replied, easy but with an edge to it.

“No, you’re not,” Ferdinand agreed. He didn’t hear his voice change, but something tipped Sylvain off, because he was watching him carefully, now. Ferdinand slowly eased Sylvain’s hand off the bottle. They had gotten closer.

“I just don’t want you to be too drunk when I kiss you,” Ferdinand whispered into the space between them.

Sylvain closed the distance. He tasted of alcohol and apples, sour and sweet. Ferdinand hummed into his mouth. He felt strangely powerful having Sylvain taste like the drink of his home.

Sylvain pulled away, grinning. “Were you planning this all night?” he asked.

“More or less, though I’ve been waiting for such an opportunity for much longer.”

Sylvain’s eyebrows shot up, but didn’t ask any more as Ferdinand pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. Sylvain’s tongue darted across Ferdinand’s lips, and Ferdinand let him in. Their kissing became sloppier. Sylvain’s hands went to Ferdinand’s ass while Ferdinand clutched Sylvain’s broad shoulders.

“You’re good,” Sylvain said a little breathlessly. “It’s almost like you’ve done this before. Aren’t good little nobles like you supposed to wait until marriage?”

“I feel like war puts some unspoken rules of nobility into perspective,” Ferdinand replied.

Sylvain shrugged. “Suits me well enough.” 

He leaned in again, his hands falling to Ferdinand’s hips. He looked down at him with his bright eyes and red, kiss-bitten lips, and Ferdinand felt warmth like apple brandy pool in his gut.

“So… what else did you have planned for tonight?” Sylvain asked, his voice pitched lower.

For all that Ferdinand did have some very vivid ideas about how the night could go, he felt heat rise in his face at the question. “Er… well…”

Sylvain chuckled. “Aw, you’re blushing. Cute.” He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ferdinand’s smalls. “How about I suck your dick for a little while, and then we go from there?”

“I would be amenable to that,” Ferdinand said, feeling a little light-headed.

Sylvain snorted. “‘Amenable’... I’ll have you saying much prettier words than that soon enough.”

“Soon enough” was not an overstatement, especially with Ferdinand.

“Goddess  _ blood, _ Sylvain, your mouth—” he gasped, clutching one hand in Sylvain’s bright red hair. Sylvain managed to look smug even with his lips wrapped around Ferdinand’s cock, glancing up through his lashes before moving to take him deeper.

Ferdinand squirmed. “I’d heard that you were good at this sort of thing, and I’m— I’m pleased that the rumors are true— Goddess—”

Sylvain groaned at the praise, bobbing his head and sucking. Ferdinand writhed. The heat and pressure around him was overwhelming, at once too much and too little. It would be too easy to thrust up into that tight heat until he found his release...

“Stop, stop,” Ferdinand ground out, pushing Sylvain’s head away. “I— I won’t last if you keep going like that, and I have more that I want to do with you.”

“Oh yeah?” Sylvain stood, hovering over Ferdinand where he sat on the edge of his bed. He pressed a couple soft, teasing kisses to Ferdinand’s mouth. “What do you want to do with me?”

“I… I want you to fuck me,” Ferdinand said, finally, though he still felt like combusting doing so.

“Mm.” Sylvain kissed him again, hungrier. “You got oil?”

Ferdinand stood, kicking off his smallclothes from where they pooled around his ankles, and went to his desk drawer. When he returned with a vial of oil in hand, Sylvain had removed the last of his clothes as well. Ferdinand took a moment to appreciate the taut lines of his torso, leading down to his half-hard cock.

“Like what you see?” Sylvain asked, stretching his arms up over his head.

Ferdinand climbed onto the bed. “You’re stunning,” he said. “Absolutely dashing.”

Sylvain actually blushed. “Alright, pretty boy,” he said, trying to laugh it off, but then he gasped, because Ferdinand had taken his cock into his mouth.

“Ah, fuck, that’s good…” Sylvain groaned, shifting to make himself more comfortable. “I knew you’d be good with your mouth.”

For a little while, Sylvain laid back and let Ferdinand work him over. But then, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around some of Ferdinand’s coppery hair and tugged lightly. Ferdinand let out a moan louder than the ones he had uttered before.

“Oh yeah? You like that?” Sylvain asked, his voice a low rumble. He pulled again, a little harder, and Ferdinand whimpered, rutting helplessly against the bed.

Sylvain guided Ferdinand up off his cock. “Come here, I have an idea. Now turn around. Yeah, like that.”

Ferdinand glanced at Sylvain over his shoulder. His head still hung poised over Sylvain’s dick, but he was turned around so his beautifully toned ass was in Sylvain’s face. Sylvain picked up the vial of oil and slicked his fingers.

“Now I can get you ready while you keep doing that magic you were doing with your mouth,” he said, and watched Ferdinand bite his lip before nodding and bending back over.

Sylvain pressed one finger in, and Ferdinand groaned. “Yeah, that’s it,” he murmured, slowly pressing the finger in further.

They found a rhythm, Ferdinand pressing back against Sylvain’s fingers and bobbing his head on Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain encouraged him with strings of filth and praise, and Ferdinand let out a constant stream of little noises, gasps and groans and whimpers. It didn’t take long for Sylvain to work two fingers in, which didn’t surprise Ferdinand. He had been fucking himself regularly of late, imagining scenarios very similar to the one he was currently in. He moved his tongue in a few lazy swirls over the head of Sylvain’s cock before removing himself.

“I think I’m ready,” he said, turning to look at Sylvain over his shoulder.

Sylvain grinned. “Yeah? Well, then come here, pretty boy.”

Ferdinand turned and kneeled over Sylvain’s hips, and Sylvain positioned his cock. Then, slowly, slowly, Ferdinand sank down and let Sylvain breach him.

It still hurt— maybe he’d been a little hasty after all— but he kept the slow pace, and the pain started to abate and leave warm pleasure in its wake. Sylvain waited patiently under him, his hands on Ferdinand’s hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles.

“There you go,” he purred as Ferdinand seated himself at last.

Ferdinand let out a breath. “You feel divine.”

“So do you, sweetheart,” Sylvain said, his voice shaking just a little. “Take your time. I want you to feel good.”

Ferdinand chuckled. “How gentlemanly of you.”

Ferdinand did take his time, slowly lifting his hips up and then lowering them again, relishing in the feeling of being filled. But, his hunger could not be sated that way, and his movements began to quicken.

“You can move, darling,” Ferdinand said, breathily.

Sylvain groaned, his hands gripping Ferdinand’s hips tighter. He thrust up just as Ferdinand came down, and Ferdinand saw stars. They quickly fell in step with each other after that, and the room filled with the sounds of sex— the slap of bodies meeting, harsh breaths and groans mingling, the bed bumping the wall as they moved.

“Fuck, I need— I need you to fuck me, Sylvain—” Ferdinand gasped.

Sylvain slowed, his face pinched in confusion. “Huh?” He must not have heard, or Ferdinand hadn’t spoken clearly.

“Fuck me, Gautier,” Ferdinand enunciated.

Sylvain managed a laugh. “Yes, sir!”

Ferdinand dismounted and turned while Sylvain moved up onto his knees behind him. The press of his cock into Ferdinand was slick and easy and  _ good, _ and it forced out a long, drawn out moan from him.

“Yes, oh  _ darling, _ this is what I was dreaming of…”

“Yeah, this what you needed? Needed me to bend you over and fuck you properly?”

“Yes, oh saints yes—”

Sylvain set a punishing pace, and Ferdinand had to bury his face in the mattress to muffle a wail. Sylvain bent over to reach for Ferdinand’s cock, but Ferdinand batted his hand away.

“No, just keep doing what you were doing, I’ll—  _ fuck, _ just like that—”

Sylvain’s breath was coming in harsh gasps. “I’m close— c’mon babe, stroke that cock, I wanna hear you come—”

Ferdinand was mindless with want, taut like a wire ready to snap, and even the clumsy stroking from his trembling hand was enough to send him over.

“Oh goddess yes, yes, oh  _ fuck _ —”

His babbling devolved into a wordless shout as he came, spasm after agonizing spasm. Sylvain’s voice rose to join his as he was pushed over the edge as well. Then, it fell quiet except for their panting breaths.

Sylvain groaned as he pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to Ferdinand.

“Damn, that was good,” he said with a little breathless laugh.

Ferdinand smiled and brushed a couple hairs from Sylvain’s sweaty forehead. “I agree.”

They both laid next to each other for a while, recovering. Then, eventually, Ferdinand got up onto his wobbling legs and fetched cloths for them both. He poured some water from a pitcher and drank before refilling the cup to offer to Sylvain. He still felt quite drunk.

Sylvain drained the cup, then set about retrieving his clothes.

“Not a stay-the-night kind of person?” Ferdinand asked, laying down on his bed, still naked.

“Not really,” Sylvain said with a shrug. “Not that this wasn’t fun— surprisingly fun!”

Ferdinand grinned. “I’ll have to work on my image as a fun person,” he said.

Sylvain chuckled, but his smile faded in the time it took for him to pull his shirt over his head.

“Uh, just curious but… why me?” he asked.

“Ah…” Ferdinand sighed. “You seemed like someone who would understand the position I’m in. Someone who… wants to find solace in another, for just a little while, but cannot offer more. Or, well, I suppose I  _ can  _ offer more, but only to one person, and there are factors in the choice of that person beyond good looks and ability to spend a fun night drinking and playing card games. Or even... Ah, you know what I mean.”

Sylvain nodded, his look far away. After several moments, he asked, “Have you ever thought of just… not doing that?”

“Perhaps,” Ferdinand replied. “In this new Fodlan I keep hearing about, perhaps there will be room for it.”

Sylvain looked up, his face unreadable. Ferdinand smiled a gentle smile. “Come here,” he said.

Sylvain came over and obediently leaned down so Ferdinand could leave a kiss on his forehead.

“Go on, now. I’ll cover for you if you’re late to the meeting tomorrow.”

That at last drew a smile to Sylvain’s lips. “You’re a peach.”

He went to the door, and only paused as his hand reached for the handle.

He glanced back. “Goodnight, Ferdinand,” he said.

Ferdinand smiled, and tried not to feel just a little bit sad. “Goodnight, Sylvain.”


End file.
